


【all英】召唤夜(4)

by SIYUE



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIYUE/pseuds/SIYUE
Summary: 本章西英，有恶天候3p的暗示





	【all英】召唤夜(4)

**Author's Note:**

> 本章西英，有恶天候3p的暗示

那晚到底发生了什么，亚瑟一直都不敢问起，他害怕安东知道自己和魔物之间的关系，但是慢慢的亚瑟心里感到不安起来，安东最近很奇怪，就像在刻意地逃避他，亚瑟猜想他可能知道，但是又不敢去证实。

“亚瑟，你最近和安东吵架了吗？”  
弗朗问起时亚瑟一脸惊讶地看着他。  
“果然是这样，最近你们两个一见面表情就很不自然，为什么吵架，需要我帮忙劝解吗？”

“不需要。”

“一定是你不对吧，安东那家伙一直都宠着你，你是不是干什么过分的事了。”

“才不是。”  
亚瑟烦躁地反驳，但是他的表现让弗朗对自己猜测深信不疑。

“做错了就好好道歉，不要总是那么任性妄为，今晚我和基尔有约，你们可以好好谈谈。。”

 

虽然只剩下他们两人，但是亚瑟还是不知道怎么开口询问，可能是他的神情怪异，所以安东有几次在也询问说他的态度有些奇怪，亚瑟慌张地掩饰，对方也没在深究。  
现在安东去洗澡了，他随意地翻阅着自己手中的书本，没有什么可以看见的内容。  
他来到书桌前，一个黑色的小盒子吸引他的注意力。  
亚瑟发誓他不是故意的，他们共住在一间寝室但是亚瑟从来没有看过这个神秘的盒子。是好奇心还是第六感的驱使下这些都不重要了，最终他打开了盒子。  
那里面没有什么特别的东西，只是一叠照片而已，照片上都是自己的身影，睡着的时候，上课时，日常生活中的自己。  
一种诡异的感觉在亚瑟心中蔓延，渐渐的是一种穿透背脊的冰冷感，他看见最后一张，他裸露的身体，高潮时的红晕，是吗那天晚上吗？  
亚瑟觉得不对劲，因为伊万的魔力强大，安东不可能偷窥还能拍下这个角度的照片不被发现。

“那张照片是我用魔法呈现出来的画面，那不能算是真正的你。”

啪嗒扑通的声响中亚瑟惊慌地转过身看着他，真是糟糕透顶的状况。

“我都看见了，那次你夜里出去很久也没回来，我有点担心就去……”

“停!”  
亚瑟红着脸大声地喊停，他可不想听安东继续说下去，他深吸一口气努力平复自己的情绪，“安东，我们不谈这个，你就当什么都没没看见，不知道。”

“那亚瑟你也当作没看见，这些照片，然后我们还像以前一样。”  
安东说着，自欺欺人是不可能的，亚瑟和他的关系绝对不会在回到以前。  
“我不会搬出去的，就当保护你的秘密。”

亚瑟没有听过这么厚颜无耻的理由，还是从安东，自己熟识的那个单纯善良富有正义感的安东嘴里说出来的。他看着散落一地的照片又看看安东，最终羞耻愤怒中，他用魔法把照片化为灰烬了。

 

“你今晚还要去跟那两个魔物见面吗？”  
安东看着他平静地问。

“关你什么事？你还要去偷窥吗？”

“我知道我管不着，我也知道偷窥不对。”  
安东不甘心地说着，拉住亚瑟手被狠狠地甩开了。

“亚瑟，你哪里都不要去。”  
安东抢在亚瑟之前将房门落锁，用自己高大的身体拦住了房门。

“你想干什么？”

“我不知道。”  
安东说着低下头，他想和亚瑟好好地谈一下，关于魔物的事，还有他对亚瑟的感情。他知道亚瑟不会在呆在这里，在看见那些照片之后自己的心意已经无处隐藏了。  
“我们可以谈谈。”

“不需要。”  
亚瑟恼怒地说，现在这个状况简直糟糕透了，他的好朋友知道了这件事，他的一直以来当作兄弟的安东对他却有超过朋友的情感，亚瑟只想找个地方安静地呆一会儿。  
“亚瑟，你不要走，你离开我或许会忍不住告诉弗朗和基尔。”

亚瑟愣住了，他看见安东别过头逃避他鄙夷的目光，冷笑道:“你这是想和我好好谈一下的态度吗？”

“我知道我不该威胁你，亚瑟，我只是想帮你。”

“哦，那你想和我谈什么，能给我什么帮助？”  
亚瑟笑了，他觉得现在安东比那两只家伙更可恶，拿着他的把柄威胁他乖乖就范，这做法真让人不耻。

“我一定会找到办法，让你和那两只魔物解除契约。”

“契约书已经被烧毁了。”

“可以向协会申请解除。”

“需要魔法师和魔物双方的血与签字，你觉得他们可能会答应吗？”  
亚瑟说着笑起来，这不可能。  
协会对魔法师的约束力是强大的，但是在面对强大的魔物时协会就只是个摆设，无法介入其中强行取消契约。

“我一定会找到办法解决，我不希望他们占有你 ，亚瑟请你相信我。”

 

他应该相信安东吗？或许说他相信不相信安东有什么关系，现在亚瑟想到最好的解决办法是提升自己的魔力，完全地控制住自己召唤的魔物。  
亚瑟无奈地看着眼前的世界，哥特风的房间华丽的帐幕，还有各式奇奇怪怪的魔物骨骼所最的装饰物带着几分诡异，还有床边那圆圆滚滚的粉色绿色的奇怪生物，它们正睁着圆圆的大眼睛好奇地打量他，发出低沉的咪咕声响。  
可恶，刚刚被它们全程围观了。  
他现在身在魔界，他的身边是阿尔弗雷德和伊万，他用力地推开了两人缠绕而上的胳膊，拾起地上的衣服慢慢地穿上。  
那些奇怪的小东西也跟着蹦蹦哒哒地弹跳过来，在他四周聚拢，一个小圆球已经滚到他的脚边大胆地啃咬他的脚趾，亚瑟想起刚刚被吸吮的脚趾时不快地将模仿者踢到一边去，他不能忍受连这无名生物也猥亵他的躯体。  
小家伙们被吓到了，滚到一边睁着无辜的大眼睛盯着暴躁的人类。

 

“亚瑟，你要去哪里？”  
伊万迷迷糊糊地问，他伸手时亚瑟躲的远远的咬牙切齿地道：“回去上课。”

“来不及了，在睡一会儿。”

“你们两个好好睡。”  
亚瑟离开时听见阿尔弗雷德的痛呼，大地开始震动起来。  
亚瑟回头看的时候希望他们两败俱伤，最好终生卧床不起。

 

亚瑟不是错过一节课，而是错过了一天的课程，弗朗问他去哪里时他支支吾吾地答不出来，最后说心烦去喝酒，弗朗还想问但是安东提醒他亚瑟的脸色有多难看。

“宿醉真难受，我去休息了。”  
亚瑟乘机跑了，弗朗也不在多问，只是嘀咕着亚瑟最近真的十分的奇怪，亚瑟假装听不见这个问题。

 

“你和他们在一起。”  
安东在亚瑟进房间之后就关上门一脸不快追问，毫不掩饰自己的嫉妒。

“对。”  
亚瑟知道自己瞒不了安东就实话实说，他不早就知道一切了吗。  
“球赛开始了。”  
亚瑟提醒，这个可是超级杯最终决赛，基尔伯特和弗朗西斯已经穿起来各自战队的球衣。

安东还是没有动，看的亚瑟有些心慌，亚瑟不知道自己为什么要觉得心虚想逃，他急于从从这种尴尬的气氛中脱离。他转身时安东已经拉住他的手臂将他带入怀里，双臂紧紧地锁住他的身体。

“安东，放开。”

“不。”  
安东说着，靠在他的脖子上，从这个角度他可以清楚地看见亚瑟的锁骨上缀满红痕，留下了魔物的印记，他一瞬间热血上涌。  
“亚瑟。”

“安东，你冷静一点。”  
如果不是害怕惊动外面的两人亚瑟会一拳挥过去，安东的欲望表现的如此直白，他火辣辣的眼神炙热的呼吸隔着单薄的睡衣透过来的高热体温让亚瑟浑身直冒鸡皮疙瘩。但是不能冲动，一层单薄的门板是挡不住声音的。  
弗朗西斯和基尔伯特叫嚣的声音不断地传进来，平时和平友爱的二人现在正在为各自支持的球队喝彩，亚瑟感到不安，如果自己现在的样子被看见了那就死了算了。

“亚瑟。”  
安东湿热的气息不断扑打在耳朵上，声音沙哑低沉，让亚瑟觉得耳朵痒痒的。亚瑟侧过头看着他，低声说：“安东，在还没被发现之前住手。”

“不要。”  
安东死皮懒脸地像一只八爪章鱼一样紧紧地将亚瑟束缚在怀里。亚瑟那湿润的眼睛，红扑扑的脸颊丝毫没有震慑力，他的脑海里不断地浮现出那晚他的模样，每当回想起那时包裹着自己的柔软的肠壁时，他的身体立马就会有最诚实的反应。  
安东拉住亚瑟的手探入自己的睡裤中，亚瑟感受到了惊人的热度与硬度，亚瑟难为情地想要挣脱开来，他能和伊万阿尔做，但是对象是安东的话，他却是打心底抵触的，从小到大，他一直都把安东当兄弟哥们看待。

安东用力压制住他的身体，牙齿咬着他红透的耳朵说：“我总是无法忘记那种情景，每次想起你被困在两个魔物中间被艹的情景，我明明应该感到愤怒嫉妒，但是我还感到兴奋，看着睡着的你就这样撸动，想要插进你的身体狠狠地艹。”

亚瑟一边听着室友意淫他的话语一边被强制性地握住他的肉棒来回地撸动，他感觉那东西还在膨胀。  
“不要说了。”

安东握住他的手撸动的速度加快，他很兴奋，但这样的刺激无法射精。

亚瑟的掌心已经被黏液打湿，滑动更加顺畅，而  
他的耳边是安东低沉的喘息声。  
这一切都是强烈的催情剂，他的身体正在慢慢地回应这种热情，亚瑟将通红的脸颊埋进枕头里加快了手上的动作。  
亚瑟想要快一点结束这一场荒唐的情事，越快越好。

 

但是安东开始执拗地刺激他的身体 ，湿滑的舌尖舔过敏感的耳朵，脖子，手指隔着衣服捏住乳头。亚瑟的身体还十分的敏感，安东一刺激就起了反应，酥酥麻麻的感觉从乳头扩散，下腹出也开始躁动。  
他的炙热的掌心下滑，在捏过软嫩的腰身后探入宽松的睡裤中，握住半勃起的性器。  
安东的手法让他十分的舒服，当底下的球体被揉捏，敏感的龟头被刺激，他的身体兴奋地颤抖起来，已经没有余力再去照顾室友那根炙热的肉棒。  
后穴里好痒，肠壁正在分泌黏液，为接下来的交合做准备，在被淫魔系的伊万所改造身体后，他觉得自己的身体淫荡的像妓女一般。  
就算心里抵触但是身体还是做出反应，并且十分的强烈。

安东将他的身体翻过来面对自己时，他的睡裤被拉下，涨红的性器瞬间弹跳出来暴露在空气里，亚瑟低眼看着自己的器官不知羞耻的挺立着，顶端还吐露出白浊，心里上的羞耻感让他的身体更加的兴奋，亚瑟湿润的眼睛注视着安东，对方正注视着他的身体。  
安东蹲下身来，在这个角度清楚看见室友那精致的下体，从勃起涨红的性器到下面隐藏在双丘间的洞穴，他很兴奋，肉丘间已经隐隐可见淫靡水光。  
当性器被温热的口腔包裹住时，亚瑟有种想逃开的冲动，他的背脊抵住冰冷的墙壁，双手插入安东的发丝想要推开他。  
柔软的舌头缠绕上他的性器，舌尖不断地刺激柱身，偶尔擦过顶端时亚瑟都控制不住自己发低哑的喘息。  
在亚瑟即将迎来顶峰的时候他忽然停了下来，抱起亚瑟来到床上，急切地扒光了亚瑟身上的睡衣，褪下自己的衣服，汗湿的肌肤相互贴合这，感受到彼此的热度。  
双腿被抬起合拢，安东将自己肿胀的性器插进他的双腿间开始律动。  
亚瑟看着粗大的黑色的肉棒在自己的白皙的大腿间进出，插过来时炽热的龟头就顶住自己的睾丸，他的性器在激烈的动作下甩动，顶端的白液到处都是。  
他的后穴很热很痒，前面达到了顶峰时后方空虚地搅紧，这让他感到不满足。亚瑟想做些什么，但是除去不断地发出喘息呻呤他什么也做不了。

 

外面球赛高潮迭起，欢呼声压制住所有的声响，偶尔基尔和弗朗都在咒骂对家是小动作自家的小错误，不忘对赌输赢。  
他们不知道在一层墙壁之后正在秘密进行的性事，满屋的春色。

“亚瑟，你现在真美，看着都能让我硬。”  
安东尼奥一脸坏笑地道:“让我插进你的身体，可以吗？”

 

亚瑟茫然地看着他，他默许了，现在不该做的都做了，亚瑟自暴自弃地想。

 

安东在他的腰下垫上枕头，拉开他无力的双腿扛在自己的肩膀上，现在他赤裸地躺在身下，完全为自己敞开身体，他的角度可以完全看清楚地看见他接受自己的模样。  
安东喘息着，他兴奋极了，不止是肉体上还是精神上，虽然上一次他也插入亚瑟的身体，但是那时亚瑟没有意识，现在他可以看着亚瑟在意识清醒的时候被自己艹到高潮的狂乱崩坏的模样。

 

他并没有多少余力去再次挑逗亚瑟，下体胀痛的难受，他看着湿润的柔软处，那里有透明的液体渗出，握住性器用坚硬的龟头抵着收缩的穴口，慢慢地滑入其中。  
他已经不是第一次进入亚瑟的身体，但是当胀痛的性器被柔软的甬道吸吮住时还是兴奋地发抖，他退出然后一插到底的举动引得亚瑟的一声惊喘，而后安东已经无法顾及技巧，他握住亚瑟纤细的腰肢快速地抽插，狭小安静的寝室里满是亚瑟压抑的喘息和交合行为发出的扑哧水声。  
亚瑟咬住自己的手背阻止自己发出多余的声音。  
肉棒还在不断地填满自己的身体，他敏感的肠壁不断地被摩擦，一股酥麻感正在慢慢地累积起来。  
亚瑟已经学会去享受这个过程，他的身体沉溺在欲望中兴奋地颤抖。

安东看着眼前皮肤上绯红，双眼湿润的亚瑟，他的身体散发出可口的味道，让他欲罢不能。他每一次挺入都都像是被一张小嘴吸吮，龟头被吸的酸麻，他有几次不得不放慢速度，缓一缓自己的热度免得过快地交代。  
他在充血的肉粒上抹上精液，手指扭动时痛感与快感并存，亚瑟的身体在微颤，他微微张开的唇，唇角挂着一丝透明的银丝。他忍不住去啃咬唇瓣，吸吮他的舌尖，搅动着口腔中的黏液。身下的动作放慢，让肉棒在湿滑的甬道内滑动。

“唔……安东，快，快一点”  
亚瑟抓住他的胳膊说道，他想要更加强烈的刺激。

安东无声地转过他的身体，侧入的体位让性器改变了角度进入，他的手指按压过敏感的大腿，在试着动了几下之后加快了速度。  
最原始的动作，他的胯部快速的摆动，一时间肉体撞击响亮的啪啪啪声和水声交织在一起。  
亚瑟已经无暇顾及外面，放任自己沉溺于肉欲中，迎来第二次高潮。

后穴收缩吸吮和他的性器，那股吸力吸的他的顶端酸麻，安东再也忍不住弓起腰身，龟头死死地抵住敏感点射出了炙热浓稠的精液，处于高潮中的亚瑟被刺激的哆嗦起来，他已经无法抑制住自己的声音，房间里充满了尖锐的喘息声。  
安东紧压住他颤抖的腰身，不让他逃开，终于在他射精结束之后亚瑟已经昏昏欲睡，软绵绵的身体任由他摆布。  
他的性器从体内脱离出来，那红肿的穴口流出精水来，将身下的被单打湿了一大片。

 

狭小的单身床上两人的身体紧紧地贴在一起，安东还在亲吻他的额头，柔软温暖的舌尖探入他的嘴里，亚瑟迷糊地回应着，在结束了一场性事之后他疲惫的只想好好睡一觉。

外面两人欢呼声还在继续，球赛迎来了最终的点球大战。


End file.
